


Untitled SidLink

by NightfallRevel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comfort, Link speaks, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfallRevel/pseuds/NightfallRevel
Summary: Link has yet to defeat Calamity Ganon and, as he continues to fight the monstrous forces, there's only one place he truly feels safe enough to get any true rest. Zora's Domain.He still struggles with his missing memories. More specifically, his missing memories of Mipha. His troubled mind brings him to seek out her younger brother, which leads to numerous late night rendezvous'.As they share their grief and their hardships, their joy and their laughter, their friendship grows stronger until they're no longer sure that what they feel is simply friendship, anymore.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic doesn't have a proper title for the time being. If I ever come up with one, I'll update it later.
> 
> For now, this work will be safe, but there will be sex much later.
> 
> As slow as the burn, so will the updates be. This is a very casual piece for me and is not currently holding my main focus.

Link closed Mipha’s journal for what felt like the fiftieth time. He’d lost count of how many times he’d read it, still baffled that he’d missed the signs. It left a whirlpool of emotions within him, some of happiness and others of sadness. The journal left so many questions that would never be answered.

Flopping over onto his side, he clutched the journal to his chest with a frown. He was staying in a royal guestroom on one of his many visits to Zora Domain. Link honestly would have been fine staying at the inn, but Sidon had been persistent that he stay within the royal quarters lately. Something about him being an “honored guest” or something. He smiled a bit with fondness at the prince’s rambunctious and positive personality. Link really liked that about him. Sidon’s consistent optimism never ceased to remind him of -

He quickly sat upright. Of course! Why hadn’t he thought of it before? Sidon was Mipha’s brother. Surely he could tell him something about his late sister? Without another thought, he jumped from the bed and headed out of his room. It wasn’t until he was halfway down the main bridge that he realized it was very dark. Halting in his footsteps, Link hesitated. He had no idea what time it was, but Sidon was known for often keeping late hours. Was it too late? His feet moved forward, again. Would Sidon even want to talk at this hour?

No harm in trying, he supposed. He knew that Sidon often liked to end his night with a soak in the Great Hall Pools, so Link headed there first. His pace picked up a bit, his heart thumping heavily with hope. When he arrived, however, it was woefully empty save the young Zora children that slept there. His heart fell. It must have been much later than he’d thought.

With a heavy sigh, he decided he may as well walk around the domain for a bit, restless as he was. His mind buzzed with thoughts of Mipha, their past, what could have been, and the journey still ahead. Mipha was the more frequent thought, however, and it wasn’t long before he found himself standing in front of her statue, staring up at her.

“So, your thoughts were on my dear sister tonight, as well, friend?” Link jumped slightly as Sidon appeared beside him. Had he been there the whole time and Link just hadn’t noticed? Or had the Zora prince only just arrived? He blinked up at him a moment in surprise before giving him a small smile and nodding in affirmation.

Sidon smiled back. “My father allowed you to borrow her journal for the duration of your stay, didn’t he. How many times have you read it, by now?” He laughed as Link’s smile turned somewhat embarrassed. Link blew out a puff of air as he pretended to count on his fingers several times. Sidon laughed again, putting his large hand over both of Link’s and pushed them down lightly. “Countless, I’m sure. I’m the same.”

Link grinned sheepishly, then quickly turned serious. “I was hoping I’d run into you, actually. I had some questions. About what you remember about her.” He turned his gaze back up to the likeness of the warrior and woman that had loved him. Sidon had stilled beside him.

“I must say, I’m surprised. You’re not usually one of many words, yet here you are asking me about Mipha.” Sidon laughed. “And I’d hoped our first true conversation would be tales of your many adventures.” Link glanced back at the Zora who was now flashing him a very toothy grin.

Sidon had the kind of smile that was nearly impossible not to return and Link certainly did, though it was rueful. Sidon noticed and his smile fell somewhat, still trying to be positive. “It’s okay, though. I’m glad you asked me about her. For a while, I did wonder how seriously you had taken Mipha’s feelings.”

Link gave him an incredulous look, but the prince merely shrugged. “You rarely speak and your face isn’t exactly an open book. You show common reactions to the right things. For example, I can tell when what you’re eating is delicious or when something surprises you.” Link’s eyes never left Sidon as he turned his gaze to his sister’s statue. “However, the first time you read Mipha’s journal, your expression turned blank and I couldn’t even read your body language. You’d gone completely stiff. The next thing I knew, you were taking on the Champion’s Trial and… I was a bit angry, at first.” Sidon glanced back down at Link, giving him a grin full of shame.

“I never showed you that anger because I quickly realized it wasn’t fair. To place something so heavy on you when you still have an already weighty burden on your shoulders. I’m sure it’s been a lot to process and, given that you’re still reading over her journal, you still are. You’ve been giving her every spare moment you can, haven’t you? I’m really glad.” The Zora prince’s smile brightened and Link felt a little lighter.

Reaching out, Link placed his hand over Sidon’s forearm. “I’m sorry for not coming to you sooner. You weren’t completely wrong to be angry. Mipha’s feelings deserve to be given more thought than what I’ve been able to give.” He withdrew his hand, unable to meet Sidon’s gaze. “It’s as you say. I’ve had other things occupying my thoughts, but that doesn’t mean that she isn’t as important.” Link’s knees buckled slightly as Sidon’s hand suddenly came down on his head, ruffling his hair slightly. He looked up in surprise to see him overjoyed.

“Would you like to join me in the pools? I have yet to have my nightly soak and it will be a grand place to continue our conversation.” Link grinned up at Sidon and gave him a nod, glad that he was so receptive. The Zora considered him a friend, at least he had said so, and Link wondered why he ever doubted that Sidon would want to talk about Mipha with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon continue their conversation and their friendship grows a bit stronger.

With Sidon being nearly twice his height, Link found that he had to take at least a step and half for every one of Sidon’s. Keeping up with the Zora male wasn’t an easy feat. Luckily, the walk from Mipha’s statue to the Great Hall Pools wasn’t a very long one and Link had more than enough stamina to not let the stairs wear him out, even at a quickened pace. 

Once they arrived, Sidon picked a pool farthest from the Zora children that slept soundly within a couple of the other pools. The pool nearest the architecture had a waterfall and the prince chose this one, removing some of his ornamental adornments before entering the water and sitting halfway beneath the waterfall. Link watched a moment as the water cascaded over Sidon’s shoulders and down his chest before pulling off his boots and rolling up his pants. Sitting on the edge of the pool, he dangled his feet in and ignored the water that soaked through his pants where he sat. While in Zora’s Domain, Link had resigned himself to being in a constant wet state. It was impossible to stay dry here.

Once Sidon seemed to become more relaxed, letting out a satisfied sigh, he turned his gaze on Link and looked at him curiously. “You’re not going to get in? You’ll feel better if you submerge yourself. The water here is better than anywhere else. We wouldn’t have chosen this place to build our domain, otherwise.” He grinned with pride, then realization dawned over him. “Oh, but I suppose you would get your clothes all wet.” This dilemma seemed to puzzle him, and Link watched Sidon, almost seeing the cogs turn in his brain, smiling with some amusement. “Oh, but you could just take them off! We are both men, are we not? Just because we’re different species doesn’t matter. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Link’s eyes widened in surprise at the suggestion, a light pink dusting his face. “Uh, no. That’s okay.” He still had female Zora to worry about and he’d rather not worry about them seeing his nakedness, regardless of species. “The water is very deep, and I would have difficulty swimming for an extended time.” Sidon looked taken aback at the statement. 

“Of course. My apologies, I completely forgot. Then, in that case, would you allow me to support you as I did against Vah Ruta?” He smiled and extended his hand. Link stared at it, wondering exactly what it was that he meant by that.

After blinking a couple of times, Link glanced back up at Sidon and gave him a slight smirk. “I appreciate it, but I think that the waterfall may try to crush me.” He laughed softly but cut short as Sidon slid into the pool and out from under the waterfall. 

“Then I will move away from it. Come, swim with me while we talk.” Sidon gestured for Link to get in the water, again. With a defeated sigh, Link stood up and stripped to his underwear, then lowered himself into the water. Once he’d swam close enough, Sidon grabbed him and pulled him onto his back. Link yelped a bit in surprise, gripping Sidon tightly with his legs as he rode piggy-back. “There. Just like before. Link, are you getting enough to eat? You barely weigh a thing. I’m amazed at how much you’ve accomplished considering how small you are." 

Link playfully ground his fists into Sidon’s head. "Hush you. I don’t want to hear that coming from someone who got eaten by a giant Octorok." 

Sidon laughed at that. "Ow, ow! Okay, that’s fair.” The prince laughed some more. “Now, why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind. What did you want to ask me about my sister?” Link lowered his hands, all humor melting from his features. There was so much he wanted to know, but he had no idea where to start. Was there a line that he shouldn’t cross? Or could he ask anything? He gnawed his lower lip in thought, all of his questions spinning around his mind. “Link, you’ve gone quiet, again." 

Link jolted from his thoughts at the sound of Sidon’s voice gently berating him. "Oh, sorry. I guess there’s so much that I want to ask that I’m unsure where to start.” He was quiet only a moment more before finally asking a question. “I guess, what do you remember about her?”

Sidon hummed a bit in thought. “Well, I remember a lot, really. I looked up to her. Mipha was amazing, so I always strive to be just like her. When I discovered that I did not share her ability for healing, I focused instead on my strength so that we could carry each other. Alas, I never had the opportunity to step into battle with her." 

Link’s hand rested gently on Sidon’s shoulder as he spoke softly. "I don’t think that’s necessarily a bad thing. You could have very easily met the same fate back then.” His hand squeezed slightly. “What would your people have done without both of you? Where would they be now?” Sidon was quiet a moment, conflicted by his feelings. However, Link made a good point. 

The Zora prince shook his head. “You would have saved them even without me. You’re just that kind of person.” Link huffed and smacked his shoulder sharply, earning a surprised yelp from Sidon. “Ouch! What was that for?" 

"Your people need you. You give them hope, someone for them to look up to and be inspired by. Just like Mipha was for you. Don’t forget that.” Sidon lowered his face halfway into the water and blew some frustrated bubbles, realizing Link was right. 

Lifting his face back out of the water, he glanced over his shoulder at the Hylian swordsman. “That doesn’t explain why you hit me.” Link blinked a couple of times in response. Was this Zora prince actually pouting? He grinned. 

“You were being so negative that it didn’t sound like you. I was hoping to bring some sense back to you.” Sidon’s eyes widened in surprise and he quickly looked away. 

“You’re very observant, aren’t you?” Sidon glanced back again, a toothy grin stretched across his face. “Thank you for that. You really are a good friend.” Link chuckled lightly. “Tell me, what do you remember of my sister?”

A frown etched into Link’s mouth as he fidgeted slightly at the question. Would Sidon be angry with him? Would he never speak to him again? Link didn’t want that to happen. He’d been silent for too long and he knew it. He would have to tell the truth and deal with whatever consequences that came with it. Not that he could bring himself to lie, anyway. Not to Sidon. The prince deserved the truth.

Sidon was starting to get antsy; Link could tell by the way the fin on his head had started to twitch. Leaning back, Link rested his hands on Sidon’s lower back to prop himself up as he cast his gaze into the rippling water. He tried to catch a glimpse of Sidon’s reflection so that he could gauge his reaction, but it was impossible and he spoke, anyway. “Back then, when we first confronted Calamity Ganon, I suffered fatal wounds. It was only thanks to Princess Zelda’s quick action that I even survived. I’ve been asleep, slowly recovering, for the past one hundred years." 

Link gnawed on his lower lip, hesitating before pressing on. Sidon had gone entirely still. "When I woke up, I had no memories. I didn’t even know who I was, though I heard a voice calling out to me. I only knew my name. Since then, I’ve recovered some of my memories from before, but… I regret to say that there are still a lot of holes.” Link paused and saw that Sidon was staring into the water. Link wished he could see his expression, hoped to glean some bit of insight to what he might be thinking. 

He quickly spoke again. “I remember Mipha and I do have some memories of her, but only after Princess Zelda requested that she be the Champion of Va Ruta. My other memories, even those of my childhood, have been slowly restoring themselves, but only bits and pieces at a time. None of them are whole.” Link swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat. His heart pounded wildly in his chest as he waited for Sidon to respond. It was a long moment, a moment that Link felt as though stretched on for forever, before Sidon finally looked over his shoulder at him.

His eyes were a little sad, but they saw the pain etched into Link’s face and Sidon knew he couldn’t fault the Hylian for his circumstance. “I see now why you sought me. Do you hope that if I speak about her, that you may remember more of her?” Link nodded and sat up again, slumping over slightly as he trembled. Sidon noticed the tremor in Link’s body and sensed that the swordsman was genuinely upset, but didn’t address it to save Link’s pride. “Are you cold, my friend? Shall we get out of the water?” Link had been so worried that Sidon would hate him and the relief was so great that his body actually shook.

He looked up at Sidon’s inquiry and couldn’t help smiling. The Zora prince had taken notice, but had the grace to give Link another reason for his reaction. “Yeah, let’s get out. It’s really late, anyway.” Without thinking, Sidon straightened himself and sent Link careening into the water. When Link resurfaced, he coughed a little and spat out some water, shooting the Zora a withering look. “You could have at least warned me.” He couldn’t keep a straight face as Sidon had the decency to look sheepish over it, quickly grinning at the Zora.

“Sorry about that. Here.” Sidon reached under the water, his hands closing around Link’s torso, and pulled him up and out onto the ledge. Link blinked in surprise at how easily Sidon had lifted him, as though he’d weighed no more than a feather. Despite himself, and he wasn’t even sure why, his face heated as a slight blush crept across his face.

“Thanks.” Link quickly leaned down to gather up his dry clothes as Sidon emerged from the pool. Sidon grinned, completely oblivious, and gave him a winning pose, just like when they’d first met.

“Not at all, dear Link.” His hand lowered and his expression softened. “Listen, come see me tomorrow evening. We’ll have dinner and I’ll tell you all that I can remember of my sister. In return, you can tell me a tale of one of your more recent battles. Sound like a deal?” Link stared up at him in surprise, but he quickly nodded and gave him a wide smile. 

“Deal. I’ll see you tomorrow, Prince Sidon.” They exchanged a nod and, after Sidon collected his adornments he’d taken off prior, they went their separate ways to their own bedchambers. Feeling a bit lighter, it didn’t take Link very long before he slipped into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
